A Love Greater Than Any Love
by SongBird726
Summary: Can Eli get over the memories of a lost love? One-shot. Rated T just in case it is a tad too much for K


**So, here's the deal. I'm sorry I keep writing stories and saying I will continue without actually doing so. I've finally come to the conclusion that I was meant to write one-shots. So, from here on out I will write one-shots. Again, I'm sorry for not continuing with my stories. I really do feel bad about it. I don't want to come out as a bad writer just because I don't update.**

**This is a one-shot about Eli's past and his new life. I hope you like it. Also, I don't own Degrassi. Not even the dot on the i.**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure it's what you want?" Eli's mom looked questioningly at him as they walked up to the car he was soon to become the owner of.

"It's something I've wanted for awhile." He ran his hand along the hood of his new to him, 1954 Cadillac Hearse. "It just feels right."

Cece took a long look at her son, or the new version of him, and nodded. "As long as your happy with it, so am I."

Eli smirked at her and walked up to the doors of the dealership to make the final agreement on the sale. As he was walking, he noticed a smashed up car and memories soon flooded his mind...

_"I can't believe this! You actually kissed him?" Eli couldn't get a grip on the mass amount of emotions that flooded him. "I thought I was the only one for you...what the hell, Jules?"_

_"Eli, baby, I can explain-..." Maybe she could, but he really didn't want to hear it. _

_"I gave up so much for you. I quit the soccer team and my band, just so we could spend more time together, and then you go and do this? How could you..."_

_Julia took his hands in hers, "I was confused...so confused...I've had feelings for him for awhile now and I just wanted to see if there was something there. I didn't want to tell you first because I knew you would be upset and you would object right away."_

_"Are you kidding me? Obviously I'm going to object to my girlfriend...my best friend...kissing some other guy." Eli's heart was pounding. "Am I really not enough for you? Is it because i'm too skinny or too short? Exactly how long have these feelings been around?" His heart was aching so badly, he thought his chest would be torn open._

_"It's not about you, Eli. It's all of these feelings I'm having. I do love you, please know that. But I also have other feelings that I want to explore and-"_

_"How long have you liked this other guy? Don't talk around my question." His anger was beginning to overpower the hurt he felt._

_"A few months...I'm so sorry, Eli-" That's when Eli remembered the picture he found in a drawer in her room. She had told him that he was a childhood friend. He shrugged it off at the time._

_"It's him isn't it? The guy in that picture. You should have told me that before you went and cheated! I can't do this anymore if all it is going to be is lies..." He could hardly hold back his tears, but he didn't care. He let them pour out. He wanted Julia to know how much she had hurt him._

_"That is probably for the best then. Goodbye, Eli." Her guilt was streaming out of her. But Eli's anger and feelings of betrayal were stronger than that. Julia got on her bike and pedaled away. Eli didn't bother to offer her a ride home. He wanted nothing more to do with her._

He recalled the night so clearly. The sirens sounding in the distance shortly after Julia's departure. The frantic phone call from her mother saying there had been an accident. Eli remembers the blame his ex-girlfriends' parents placed upon him. _'You should have given her a ride home. What was going through your head, just letting her ride home in the dark?' _

Julia's parents had never come off as very smart. Clearly offering them a ride home is not the first thing that comes to mind when the love of your life rips out your heart and wipes up her betrayal with it.

Eli knew it wasn't his fault that Julia had gotten killed. No one can predict those kinds of things, but maybe it would have been different if he had given her a ride home instead of writing her off forever.

Which is exactly what he did. He could never speak to her again, for the rest of his life. He could never have the chance to forgive her, or see her smile, or hear her musical laugh. She was gone forever, and the last thing he said to her was that he wanted to break up. He never even said goodbye...

"Excuse me, young man? Can I help you?"

Eli came back to present day. "Yeah, um, I want to buy that old Cadillac over there."

"The hearse?" Eli noticed the surprise in the man's voice. "We've never had a offer on that yet. We're asking 600 for it. It's a fixer-upper."

"I need a project. I've got cash."

This was the best thing that had happened in his life since four months ago. Two weeks before Julia told him that she had broken his heart.

_"Jules, you look amazing." She was dressed for the occasion. _

_Tonight, Eli and Julia planned to make love for the first time. _

_Eli pulled his girlfriend to him and embraced her body. He pulled her onto his bed and into a kiss. "Eli, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Julia. You are my world." She smiled her most beautiful smile and they proved their love to one another._

_"What would you name your child if you ever had one?" Julia asked Eli eagerly as they lay in bed afterwards. "I would name my daughter Morgan."_

_"Well I would name my son...Morty to match your daughter."_

_"Those names don't even match. But I like Morty, it's different. And I wouldn't mind naming my son that either..." He could sense the implication in her statement._

_"Or we could name our son and daughter Morty and Morgan." She smiled up at him when he said this and they kissed, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms._

"Do you want me to drive us home, Elijah?" Eli snapped back to now. He was blankly fumbling with the keys to his hearse.

"I'm fine, ok? I was just thinking of a name for my car." His mother looked at him with a concerned expression.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Morty would be pretty cool. It's different, just like my hearse." And since he will never have a son from Julia, he might as well put the name to good use.

"Hmm...Morty. I like it." His mother's approval didn't mean much to him. He already bought a car she clearly didn't like. Why does it matter what he names it?

Later That Night...

He saw her. Walking through the yard of his old house back in their hometown. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Julia!" He yelled to her eagerly, but she didn't even look his way. She just kept walking forward to something that looked like the silhouette of a person.

"She can't hear you." Eli jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. When he turned towards it, he saw a face he didn't recognize.

He turned to see a girl he had never met in his life. How could he dream of a total stranger?

"Who are you?" Eli felt rude being so blunt about not knowing her. "I don't think I know you."

"You don't, not yet." She said this with a small smile, as if she was shy, but hiding some confidence. "He will bring us together."

"What do you mean? Who is he?" The mystery girl walked into the distance and vanished, leaving Eli looking around for Julia, only to find her gone aswell.

Eli awoke in a tangled mess of sheets. That had to have been a dream, he thought. Somehow he managed to pull himself out of bed. He started at his new school today. Of course, he wasn't too happy about it, but he had to go. It was the first day.

"See you guys later." Eli waved to his parents and walked out the front door and got into Morty who was parked in the driveway. "Are you ready Morty?" As if to answer Eli's question, Morty started right up.

The drive only took a few minutes, and soon Morty was parked and Eli was walking towards the front doors of Degrassi Community School. Some people stared, and other's didn't even notice him. As he glanced around the new faces, one struck him right in the heart. It was him, the guy from Julia's picture.

Before he knew what he was doing, he marched up to the guy and started pummeling him. He had been at the school for two minutes and he was already in a fight with someone who probably had no idea who he was.

"Get off of me! What the hell is your problem?"

Someone was pulling Eli off of the guy when he noticed the shock in his face. This guy knew exactly who Eli was. He showed it on his face clear as day.

Eli was being hauled to the office before he could say anything more the him. He was already in trouble before his first day even started. _This should be a great year going to school with my dead ex-girlfriends' secret lover. Plus, the faculty probably already thinks i'm a punk. Welcome to Degrassi._

"Were you the one who was beating up KC?" Eli's thoughts were interrupted by a slightly familiar voice. He practically jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was.

"The girl from my dream..."

"Um...excuse me?" She had the deepest red cheeks. That's when Eli realized that he had said that aloud.

"Uh...nothing. If KC is the tall, homewrecker, then yeah. I sort of started pounding his face in when I recognized him." He saw her confused expression, so he quickly added, "It's a long story."

"Ok, well I just wanted to thank you for giving him what he deserves. I have a long story about him too, and it doesn't have a happy ending. I've kind of wanted to pound his face in for awhile now, but it's sort of against my morals."

Eli couldn't help but smirk at that. She was a very innocent looking girl. Certainly not one to beat anyone up.

He couldn't stop thinking about his dream though. It was like some kind of vision. She said exactly what had happened. He would bring them together. He most likely being KC. Maybe it was all fate.

"Do you mind if I wait with you. I wouldn't mind hearing your story." The dreamgirl sat down next to him with that same smile she had on in Eli's dream.

"I don't mind, but you have to tell me yours first. And your name." Eli smirked and she blushed again.

"I'm Clare, and you?"

"Elijah, but you have to call me Eli." He smirked again, just to make her blush even darker.

* * *

**I was so close to having a surprise ending where instead of Clare, it's Alli, but I don't see Eli and Alli together, not even in fanfiction. Alli also didn't fit into it well enough. I don't think she could have as much anger towards KC as Clare has. I really hope you enjoyed this very long one-shot. **

**P.S. I like to read reviews, especially if you tell me ideas for one-shots you would like to read. **

**Thanks for reading=D**


End file.
